Happy Birthday, Babe
by KbellaManoso
Summary: Stephanie's birthday isn't going how she thought it would, but will it turn out better?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Characters belong to the Ms. Evanovich, I just appreciate getting to play with them. This is my first fan fic so I have no Beta any errors are mine.

**Happy Birthday, Babe.**

So far the day was going how I'd want, I mean you only have one day a year that is YOURS right? I'm Stephanie Plum and this is my birthday. The sun was shining in my window and when I looked at the alarm clock across the room I saw a number I could live with; 10:30, a nice respectable number. The sun is out and the day established- not too early, not too late. Yes, this birthday is starting out just perfect.

Wow, I was allowed to sleep until my eyes popped open. That rarely happens; usually my mom is calling to complain about how I am ruining her life. She tells me how Patty Delucci's daughter doesn't roll around in garbage or associate with thugs. No Rangemen sitting in the chair across from my bed or pulling the covers off me to go running. Sigh. I pull my arms from under the covers and just enjoy the bliss of this quiet moment. There is no way the rest of this day will be peaceful.

A few minutes later I slip out of bed and into the shower to scrub, exfoliate, shave, moisturize and then attempt to tame my hair until I look presentable. I take one hard look at myself, noting a line forming on my forehead and the faintest of lines near my eyes from squinting. I'm not good at remembering my sunglasses or sunscreen for that matter. Overall, not bad. My Hungarian genes are good for something else besides a good metabolism.

On my way to the kitchen I decided to check my answering machine. I mean, no sense in not starting out my day with birthday wishes right? It is good to know people care and on your birthday you get to hear that they do.

"Stephanie, it's your mother. There is a change of plans; we won't be home tonight, so you'll have to make other plans for dinner. Come on Sunday. Tonight your father is taking me out!" she exclaimed and hung up. I paused staring at the answering machine. "What the…?" I mumbled. Wow, that was weird, no 'Happy Birthday Stephanie' or anything from my own mother.

Shrugging it off, I stuffed a pop tart in the toaster as I listened to the next message. It was Grandma Mazur. "Hey Steffie, I've got hot date tonight I was wondering if I could borrow that stretchy pink tank top of yours? With Marty's arthritis buttons are hell." I couldn't decide whether to be amused or disturbed by the visual. On the one hand I hope that when I get to Grandma Mazur's age I am still active but the thought of them…..I'll just give her the shirt I don't think I could wear it again without thinking about where it has been and what it has seen .

I break off a corner of the pop tart and offer it to Rex. He snatches it and returns to his soup can without so much of a Happy Birthday nose twitch or anything. Doesn't anyone remember it's my birthday? It's not like I expected a party or anything but I thought the people closest to me would at least remember!

When I get to the bonds office Connie is blowing on her wet fingertips to make the blood red polish dry faster and Lula hops up from her perch on the arm of the old couch. "You bring donuts white girl?" I pause a little stunned. I thought the girls would remember my birthday and have gotten my favorite Boston Cremes for the occasion. A cake would be nice but I figured at least donuts.

"Any files for me?" I ask turning to Connie. "No, sorry Steph, it's been a little slow this week, but it'll pick up with Halloween and the full moon coming." Oh goodie, nothing like a lowlife criminal acting stranger due to a full moon. I am pulled out of my thoughts when the bell on the front door rings and Lester and Bobby come striding in.

Les grins and kisses my temple "Hey Beautiful, fancy meeting you here." Bobby shakes his head and give me a shoulder squeeze hug. "Good to see you Bomber." Before anyone can say anything else Ranger strides in, pauses a moment to catch my eye and nods "Babe." I nod back, "Ranger." I see the corners of his mouth tilt ever so slightly and he turns his attention to Connie, "He in?" 'Yeah go ahead, but knock first in case he is doing something you can't un-see. You know how he is." Ranger gives an almost imperceptible nod and moves toward the office. As he reaches for the knob he turns to me and says "Babe, can I talk to you when I'm done here?" "Sure Batman, I'll wait."

Bobby grabs the Rangeman files and Lester pulls me into his lap on the couch. "So what are you up to today Beautiful?" "I dunno, I was going to pick up a skip or two but there were no files for me. I guess I could come in and do some searches for a while." Lester and Bobby exchange looks having some ESP conversation. "Why don't you help us with these today, I don't think the Boss would mind as long as you were with us."

Ranger exits Vinnie's office at that moment "What wouldn't I mind?"

Before I can speak and wriggle off Les' lap Bobby answers. "Steph doesn't have anything to do today so we thought she could help us round up some of these," he says holding out his hand with the files. Ranger grabs them and browses each before handing them back, his blank face in place. He extends a hand to me and helps me off the couch and Les' lap and rests his other warm hand on the back of my neck leading me outside and into the alley behind the bonds office.

Ranger leans back against the building wall and pulls me into his arms and inches from his face. "You don't have to help those two," he says and traces his index finger down the side of my face. 'But you are welcome to help them; it'll be a nice pay day to get those scumbags off the streets. I just ask that you be careful and please do what they ask, I would hate to see anything happen to you but I know how much you love the chase Babe." His eyes softened and his gaze fell across my lips moments before his plush lips landed on mine. MMM the heat from them shoots electricity through my body. My hands fist in his tight t-shirt, my whole body gravitating toward him, our lips fused together. There is no better place to be on earth than right where I am unless it is tangled with him sans clothing. The man can kiss, oh can he kiss! "Mmm, Babe," he whispers "I'd ask you to help me today but I'd get absolutely nothing done, I'd spend my time distracted by you being so close…" "Is that distracted in a good way Batman?" I grinned. "Always babe," he sighed closing his eyes momentarily. Did he just sigh? Oh my God I am rubbing off on Batman! "I'm just a man," he said running his hands down my arms, "One who is going to be late if I don't let you go now." He straightened up and gave me one last lingering kiss before heading to his shiny black Porsche Turbo. He turned around and looked at me for a second as if assessing me. "You busy tonight? Maybe we could have dinner?" I thought about my mother's call canceling dinner and nodded enthusiastically. Maybe this birthday could be salvaged even if no one remembered. "Great," he said giving me his 1000 watt smile, "I'll call you later." With that he was gone. I touched my swollen lips and smiled inside.

"You ready Bomber?" Bobby asked peeking his head around the corner. I nodded . He looked me up and down knowing how my "talk" with Ranger went in the alley but he said nothing just handed me my pocketbook and wrapped an arm around my shoulders guiding me to the Explorer Les had pulled up to the curb.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Characters belong to Janet Evanovich I just appreciate being able to play with them.

Thanks to all the people who took time to review. I can see why people become 'addicted" to the feedback.

**Chapter 2**

Bobby climbed into the back seat giving me the shotgun position next to Lester. "Take a look at these and tell me if you get one of your spidey senses about any of them," he said passing the folders to me. I wondered if he was serious or teasing me until I saw the sincerity on his face.

"What do you guys say we stop for lunch and we can look over these files and see if Steph picks up on anything," Les suggests glancing over at me. Just as I was ready to nod in agreement, my stomach growled loudly. Bobby laughs, "I guess that's a yes!" I blush then shrug. "No leaves or tree bark," I warn. Les laughs. "No problem, Chinese food okay with everybody?"

Bobby and I agree, so Les heads toward Spring Gardens. I re-open the file in front of me. "Darn, I wish I had my laptop," I think, not sure if I said that out loud or not. "I have mine," Bobby says digging in a bag behind my seat and handing it to me. "Thanks," I say thinking I really have to watch that.

I type in a hunch on Julian Baker and a few minutes later my suspicions are proven correct. "Yes!" I smile pumping my fist in the air. Lester smiles at me. "What've you got there Steph?"

"Well, I remembered this guy's name from Burg gossip. I was thinking he was the guy NJPD suspected of flashing Mrs. Juniper and Mrs. Flannigan at the senior center." Les chokes on his water, shakes his head and pulls into the restaurant parking lot coughing and sputtering trying to breathe normally.

"What was he charged with in the file?" Bobby asks patting Les on the back in an attempt to help.

"Assault…seems he got into a fight with a bar patron."

"Okay," Les chokes out, "What am I missing here? What does flashing old people have to do with a bar fight?"

"Well, I remembered Grandma mentioning this guy being well built."

"She was at the senior center?" Les asks still sputtering after the water went down his windpipe.

"Yeah," I said, "She's banned from this senior center, so officially she wasn't there." Les smirks and Bobby tries not to laugh. I glare at them but continue. "Her boyfriend volunteers there on Wednesdays and the flashing happened while she was waiting for him."

"How old **is** this skip?" Les asks shutting off the engine. Bobby opens the file. "45. It looks like he is a body builder."

"Chippendale's dancer," I corrected. "Then when I saw his picture I remembered Grandma describing a big tattoo under his arm, along his ribcage."

"So your granny recognized him?" Lester asked.

"No, one of my college friends had a bachelorette party at a Chippendale's show. I remember seeing this guy and tattoo. The venue isn't far from the senior center. I'm thinking he was drunk or high and didn't realize where he was flashing his junk." I said, getting out of the SUV and heading toward the restaurant door.

The heavenly smells of Americanized Chinese food filled my lungs. Yum! The young host took one look at Lester and Bobby and handed us menus telling us to sit wherever we want.

It is always interesting to see how people will react to the Merry Men. I know and love them so I forget sometimes how intimidating others find them. Les smirked and led the way to a large booth in the back. I scooted in next to Les and Bobby next to me so we'd all have our backs to the wall. I've been sitting like this lately. I guess hanging out with mercenaries rubs off on you.

Our waitress takes our order and pauses staring at me. "Stephanie Plum?" I look up. "It's me, Christie Clark from Herbert Hoover Grade School. How have you been?"

"Oh my God, Christie, it's been a while. I'm good and you?" I ask, my burg manners kicking in. Her eyes went from Lester to Bobby. "These are my friends and coworkers, Lester," I said indicating him with a Vanna White worthy hand gesture, "and Bobby." She gave a pinched smile and nod. Les gave her a wink and she blushed profusely and scurried away. "Don't forget my duck sauce," Les called after her with a mischevious grin.

"I don't think she liked me," he chuckled. My elbow made contact with his ribs. "Umph," he groaned, "watch those boney elbows would ya!"

"My mom hears about this and I'll be cut off from pineapple upside down cake!"

"Relax Beautiful," Les says giving my temple a kiss. "Ella will make you anything you want. Besides we aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know, but you know how my mom is and Burg gossip."

"Speaking of gossip," Bobby says, "How does this skip being a stripper and having a tattoo and flashing some senior citizens help us figure out where to find him?"

"I'm glad you asked," I grinned snagging a chunk of shrimp egg roll appetizer off the plate and dipping it in sauce. The sweet and sour sauce globbed on my chin. Bobby shook his head and chuckled grabbing his own chunk of egg roll and popping it in his mouth.

He really is a gorgeous man. I wonder why he isn't attached. He's the whole package. My mind drifts, sifting through single women I know that might be right for the sexy Mr. Brown. I turn and look at Les and notice how sexy he is too but he's still a player so there is no point in going there. "Why do I get the feeling I just got dissed in your internal dialogue?" Les asks raising an eyebrow. I see our food coming and shrug.

As I am polishing off Les' sherbet, Bobby looks at me and asks again what I found on the skip.

"I knew when I saw the picture that this was the dancer I saw. Then, I saw the tat grandma described and realize he must be local talent, not part of the regional tour. If he is local then he lives somewhere near the club and the senior center is between where he works and lives. The bar he got arrested at is also in the area, my guess is that he walks to work and something happened. He got drunk or high and flashed the senior center and stopped in at the bar. The files shows the club as his address but my guess is he lives in the only apartments in that area. They aren't known for being classy and as a dancer he probably is using an assumed name so women can't find him."

Lester grins. "So we stake out the apartment complex for him?" I nod. "Yeah, it's nearly 1pm so my guess is he is just getting up and moving around by now."

"No time like the present then," Lester says, "unless you think you can get another drop out of my dessert cup?" He catches my elbow in his hand mid-swing. "Not this time Beautiful," he grins

"Come on kids," Bobby says shaking his head as he scoots out of the booth and throws some bills on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews they are greatly appreciated!**

**Ch. 3**

_Bobby POV:_

I have a strong working knowledge of the human body and how the mind works but I will never understand the mind of a woman; especially, not this woman. Bomber, in a lot of ways, is like a sister to me, which is how I know that even though the thought process comes across as convoluted, it makes sense to her and she always gets her man. Her instincts rival Rangers. If they ever get their shit together they will be an unstoppable team!

The woman however cannot sit still to save her life! We've been sitting a block away from the only apartments on Sheridan Street waiting for Baker to make an appearance. Les is walking the perimeter while Steph and I scope out the complex from the SUV.

Steph shifts in her seat, plays with the hem of her shirt and taps her foot against the dash. "Problem?" I ask trying not to let any of the fidgeting annoy me. I carefully keep my face neutral but not blank because I know blank faces drive her crazy. "Naw," she sighs, "I'm fine."

I take a deep breath. I have been around long enough to know an "I'm fine" means just the opposite. "What is it Steph? You know you can talk to me."

She sighs." I'm not sure what to say," she says. "I just thought someone would remember...THERE!" She sits up pointing. Sure enough there is Baker walking across the apartment complex with Les on his trail. "Grab the gun in the glove compartment if you are getting out of the car," I instruct opening my door. She makes a grumbling sound but I hear the glove compartment click open and her exit the vehicle behind me.

Before I can confront Baker, Les has him face down on the ground and cuffed. "Who's the bitch?" Baker spits. Steph steps closer and swiftly kicks him in the ribs with her steel toed boot. "The one who found your sorry ass!" she growls and kicks him again. I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her back as Les lifts Baker to his feet. "Watch what you say about our partner or I'll let her walk your sorry ass into the station and take out her frustration along the way." As the last few words left Lester's lips Steph lunged forward and Baker flinched. Les chuckled, secured the skip and climbed in beside him in the backseat. I tossed Steph the keys and we headed for the police station. We drop the skip off and collect our body receipt. "We keep up this pace and we'll have the whole stack done before dinner," I tell no one in particular.

My phone rings as we pull out into traffic to find skip number two, whom Bomber says will be hiding out at his girlfriend's place. "Yo." I look over at Steph who is concentrating on merging into traffic. "Yep. Affirmative. What time? Got it." Click. I look at Les and he nods.

"I don't know which is more annoying," Steph says scowling in the rearview mirror, "that all you Merry Men have ESP and have full conversations without speaking a word or the rotten Rangeman phone manners." Les and I both laugh at that one and get a dirty look.

"What time is your dinner with Ranger?" Les asks. "I dunno," she answers and catches herself. "Wait, how did you know about that?" Les grins. "Beautiful, just because you two were in the alley doesn't mean it was private."

She chews on her lower lip obviously taking that information in and examining it.

_Ranger POV:_

Walking through the office I can see the natives getting restless. There is a hum in the air because of this special occasion. It is important to all of us and me most of all. This is the first time when I have been in town and the cop was out of the picture. It seems to be for good this time. She insists that it is and I am inclined to believe her.

When babe is involved a surprise has be planned like a black op top secret mission. She is too inquisitive for her own good sometimes. The guys are so excited. It is funny to see BAMFs planning a party to the very last detail, particularly one that doesn't include strippers and mayhem. It took nearly all my tact and training to subdue Mrs. Plum and Mary Lou and convince them to let my men handle it. Everyone has played their part to the hilt. Even Mrs. Plum. I was in the Plum kitchen trying not to laugh as she left the phone message that she would not be available for dinner that Steph would need to make other plans. No one has mentioned her birthday. If I know my Babe, she is stewing on that thinking everyone forgot about her birthday.

Realizing I still need to call her and set a time for dinner, I go into my office and shut the door.

"Yo."

"Hey that's my line!" I chuckle.

"Batman!" she exclaims. I can hear the smile in her voice. I get lost in that thought for a moment. "You still there?" she asks.

"Sorry Babe, distraction. So how are you and the two stooges doing?"

"Good. We picked up Baker and it looks like Les and Bobby got Standoffer."

"Seriously, the skips name is Standoffer?"

"Yeah," she sighs, I don't think he had the nerve to try anything. Les was playing with his knife as he approached the door and I saw Bobby take off around the back in case he tried to make a run for it. How did your day go?"

"Good, a little boring… I am looking forward to our date Babe," I said wishing I had her all to myself tonight. With any luck she'll agree to the little surprise I have planned for after.

"Is this a date Ranger?" she asks.

"When two people agree to go to dinner, get dressed up and make prior arrangements to do so , yes I would call that a date," I said trying to keep the twinge of hurt I was feeling out of my voice.

"I didn't want to just assume," she said quietly. I resisted the urge to sigh knowing my big mouth had caused this doubt. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time but now I am beginning to see how misguided my efforts were and the damage it caused.

"Babe, I'll pick you up at 6 at your apartment. Be ready for a full night of wining and dining maybe a little dancing."

"Really?" she asks. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion," I smile hearing the doubt beginning to subside a little. "I just really want to spend a great evening with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it too, Batman."

"See you at 6 Babe."

_Stephanie's POV:_

"So what time is your date? Do we have time for one more?" Les asks.

I look at my watch and grab the next file. "Yeah, it's 2:30. We should be able to catch Tostiosi dropping off his grandma at Stiva's. The Brubacher funeral is having an afternoon service since most of the attendees aren't allowed to drive after dark." Bobby looks at me like I have two heads. "What?"

"How do you know all this stuff?" he asks.

"Never underestimate the power of the Burg gossip mill. People across town would be calling my mother about a blow up with me and Joe before we had finished yelling at each other!"

Both Bobby and Lester got a strange look on their faces.

"You ARE done with the cop for good, right? Les asks. It is obvious Bobby wants to know the answer too.

I suddenly feel a little defensive, but before I can build up a head of steam and go all rhino on their asses Bobby jumps in to diffuse the situation. "Now Bomber, don't get upset, we normally wouldn't butt into your personal life, but as your friends, hell you are like a sister to a lot of us….we care about you and this rollercoaster ride with Morelli isn't healthy. He doesn't lift you up and support the extraordinary woman that you are! Besides," he says wrapping me up in a big hug and stage whispering into my hair "I think you love Ranger as much as he loves you." I stiffen and look over Bobby's shoulder to see if Lester heard what he just said. I'm guessing from the bugged out eyes and expression he did. Lester clears his throat and says "Bob, I don't think Rangeman would appreciate us commenting on his personal life or Steph's."

"No," Bobby insisted, holding me tight, probably to keep me from running away to Denial Land where I am the resident queen. How did he know I love Ranger? Was it that obvious?

"Only to people with eyes," Bobby answered reading my mind. "It needs to be said Les. Steph, Ranger loves you. He shows it every day in every way he knows how. I know he has said some stupid stuff to you but look at his actions. Promise me you'll think about what I've said. We love you and want you to be happy." He says and kisses the top of my head and releases me. Les leans over and kisses my cheek. "What he said. Now let's go get our last skip of the day, I've got plans tonight!" Les wags his eyebrows and climbs into the driver seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Characters belong to JE. Thanks to everyone for reading and for all the kind words. The reviews are so appreciated! Bear with me, the date and surprises are coming soon..._**

**_SPOV_**

As we pull into Stiva's parking lot in the shiny black Rangeman SUV, I feel a twinge of panic. I still get anxious when I think about going inside a mortuary, but more so this particular funeral home after what happened with Con. I haven't even taken Grandma to a viewing since then.

Bobby opens my door and pulls me in for a hug obviously seeing my apprehension. "Still feeling the effects of what that bastard did to you?"

I nod. "It's stupid," I say disgusted with myself but clinging desperately to him trying to soak in his strength. "Shush," Bobby says, "It is not stupid. I'm not sure how I would react to someone locking me in a coffin. If you want to wait out here, we wouldn't blame you."

I pulled back and shook my head. "No, I can do this. Besides I'm the Burg expert here, if Tostiosi is hiding, people are more likely to talk to me than you two."

"She's got a point" Les says, "I'll keep an eye out here and you two go look for him inside."

Bobby and I head inside and go in opposite directions. There is a good turn out; the room is packed.

"Mrs. Mazur! The family has asked that you be removed from this service, you are disrupting the mourners," a deep male voice said in a tone just short of a shout.

"Mourners? I don't see anyone here sad to see that bastard gone! He was cheating on Elsie with that cow Shirley O'Conner! Everybody here knows it except maybe Elsie!"

Elsie Brubacher blanched and looked around horrified at the knowing faces, nods and all the looks of pity being cast upon her from the crowd seated around her. The silence that filled the room didn't slow grandma down, she continued her tirade. Shirley quietly moved toward the exit before the whispering about her started.

Grandma still had everyone's attention. She spun on her heel to head toward the coffin and the deep voiced man; whom I assume is the new owner here; grabbed her arm. "Oh no," I gasped knowing Grandma would be uncontrollable now. She spun around and grabbed him. I saw men wince and cross their legs. She had a twinkle in her eye as she fondled what she found in her boney fingers. "Well," she grinned, "Now I know why you are in such a foul mood all the time!" The man turned red, pried her hand loose and dropped to his knees.

Grandma raced over to the casket and pulled it open. She peered inside a moment. Then she leaned over the casket, said something quietly to the deceased and closed the lid back up.

"What did you say to him Edna?" a man hollered from the refreshment table. "That's between me and Ernie," she replied.

I saw Tostiosi helping his grandmother take a seat near the back. I motioned to Bobby the skips location and slowly worked my way that direction. Suddenly the skip looked up, and saw me. He scowled and marched over to me. "I am not going back to jail. Bombshell. Bounty. Hunter!" he snarled and jabbed his index finger into my chest punctuating every word. "Oh no you don't!" Grandma exclaimed, suddenly appearing at my side.

Before he knows what hit him, Grandma's purse smacked him hard upside the head stunning him a moment before he crumpled to the floor with a sizzle from my stun gun. Bobby shook his head not believing what he had just witnessed. He jogs over to cuff Tostiosi before he comes to and causes more problems.

"Thanks for the assist baby girl" Grandma says. "No problem, Gram. I see you got the shirt."

She looks down and grins. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind and those locks of yours baby girl are a joke. I picked them in 5 minutes with a bobby pin." Oh geez, now even my 80 year old grandma can get into my apartment without a key. Why am I the only one who can't? I heard Bobby chuckle behind me and gave him the stink eye.

The funeral parlor owner marched over to us with a police escort. "Mrs. Mazur," the officer said. "Please come with us quietly and I won't arrest you." "Arrest me? Arrest me for what?" Grandma demanded but followed willingly. Luckily he had her by the arm and she couldn't get those fast fingers on him. Bobby, however, wasn't as lucky. I heard a tiny yelp and saw him jump out of the corner of my eye. He was rubbing his behind when Les took hold of the skip. Serves him right. Lester could barely contain his laughter.

After we dropped off the skip and got our third body receipt, I had the guys drop me by my apartment. Bobby did a quick sweep of the place to make sure there were no mad stalkers or killer dust bunnies lying in wait. He kissed my cheek and told me to have a good night. I guess they did forget my birthday…

When I enter the apartment I can smell a hint of Bulgari and know Ranger was here. Bobby didn't mention smelling anything…maybe I am imagining it. Lord knows what the scent of Ranger does to my hormones. No time to think about that now though I've got to get ready for my date with Batman.

There is a white envelope on the table with Rangers elegant handwriting on it, so I don't panic that another crazy has been in my apartment. I take a deep breath, welcoming his scent into my lungs. It surrounds my senses like an intimate embrace.

_Babe,_

_I am looking forward to a wonderful night of dining, dancing and a few surprises. Can't wait to see you in the dress Ella helped me pick out. I'll see you at 6!_

_R_

I raced to the bedroom. Draped across the bed was the most beautiful baby blue, sparkly halter dress I had ever laid eyes on. Ella had sent over strappy FMPs and the perfect new Victoria's Secret bra and panty set to compliment the dress. She thinks of everything! I wonder if she will adopt me?!

_**RPOV**_

I pulled into the lot of Stephanie's apartment building 10 minutes early and checked in with Cal on the arrangements. Everything was set. I grabbed the flowers that rested on the passenger seat of the Turbo and raced inside taking the stairs two at a time. I started to let myself in but decided to knock instead. A few seconds later the door opened and Babe took my breath away!

The dress really brought out the blue of her eyes and her beautiful chestnut curls fell gently off her shoulders. I had to will myself to breathe.

"Those for me?" she asked indicating the flowers. "Yes," I said stepping inside the apartment. "You look beautiful!" I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed a little taking the flowers to put in water.

"The flowers are beautiful Ranger, and the dress…."

"They pale in comparison to you, Babe." It may have sounded like a line but I meant it.

"Thank you…for all of it." She smiled.

I took a step forward and folded her into my arms, my lips seeking hers and finding them in a soft kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Ranger POV**

Babe was radiant. The fact that she thought everyone forgot her birthday didn't seem to affect her tonight. The simple act of taking care of her as she should be…of showing her she means something to me makes her happy. I watched her with Morelli. As much as it hurt, I watched. He never took her out. A hot date was bringing pizza and that big orange dog over to her apartment. He never appreciated what he had. Idiot. I will not make the same mistakes. She deserves to be treated like the gem that she is.

"Babe, before we go, I have a little something for you."

"Ranger? " She got that little squiggly between her brows like she does when she is surprised or unsure.

"I couldn't let your birthday go by without a little something to let you know how much you mean to me. How glad I am that you were born and came into my life." Her face lit up before I ever reached into my pocket.

I pulled out the long thin jewelry box. Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. "Ranger, you've already done so much with the dress and evening out…"her voice trailed off as I opened the box.

"I was in Point Pleasant when I saw this in the window and it reminded me of you."

Her fingers traced the sapphire sea star and delicate chain it was on. "You shouldn't have…" she started.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"It's beautiful…of course I do."

"Then I should have," I smile. "Check my outside left pocket." I motion to my dinner jacket. She got that "What?" look again but gamely slipped her hand inside and pulled out two boxes like the one in my hand. "Since you like the necklace, I got the whole set." Her mouth dropped as she pulled the earrings out and put them in. I took the bracelet and clasped it around her small wrist. She pulled the necklace out of the case and handed it to me. "Would you put it on me?" she asked turning away and holding her hair up. "Of course," I said grinning that I found something she seems to really like. I let my fingers slide down her neck and placed a soft kiss below her ear, breathing in her scent.

She spun around and wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my lips lightly. "Thank you!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"The night is just beginning Babe!" I said helping her with her coat and leading her out to the turbo.

**Stephanie POV**

If I get a candle to wish on I know what my wish will be. I wish for someday. I want my someday with Ranger. He's gone to an awful lot of trouble to spoil me on my birthday….do I dare hope?

"You're quiet over there Babe…everything ok?" He asked taking my hand and brushing his lips over my knuckles before resting both our hands on his thigh. Affectionate Ranger is one of my favorites.

"Just happy," I say looking over at his handsome face. He smiles warmly at me. The silence is comfortable. I could get used to this, I think.

"Me too, Babe," Ranger says and give me a wink before turning his attention back to the road and taking the off ramp.

Bobby said Ranger loves me, that he is IN love with me….he is certainly acting like it tonight. Bobby's words play through my head over and over…_"Ranger loves you. He shows it every day in every way he knows how." _Why didn't I see this before? He is a man of action- not of many words. When the time is right we'll have a little talk about the confusing things he has said in the past.

We pull up to a restaurant I don't recognize.

**Cal POV**

"They're here! Everyone in your places," I announce having just gotten word from Binkie; who is parked across the street; that he just saw the turbo pull into the parking lot.

I duck into a back hallway where I can still see them come in without being seen myself.

I hear Ranger at the front say "Two, for Manoso." The hostess leads them to a secluded table for two in the back next to an accordion wall. The music is pumping and coming through the temporary wall but everyone is fairly quiet so no voice stands out and alerts the birthday girl of her surprise.

I return to the big room and give out last minute instructions.

**Ranger POV**

The hostess seats us and Babe looks around. "What is this place?"

"A restaurant with a nice dance floor, Babe," I say knowing she wants more of an explanation but if I am evasive enough I won't have to make anything up. She rolls her eyes and I grin inwardly.

"Have you eaten here before?" she asks opening her menu.

"No, Cal has and said it was really good." I open my menu and wait for my cue.

As we are still reviewing the menu I hear the song we agreed on and stand up. I hold out my hand, "Dance with me Babe?"

"But we haven't even ordered yet Ranger, and with my luck we won't be able to get our waiter back to take our order and they'll forget about us." She protests.

I try not to chuckle. "You're with me Babe, no bad luck tonight. Dance with me, please." She sighs. "We'll since you said please…" I smile and kiss her hand leading her toward the accordion door, one hand holding hers the other in the small of her back. Just as we are about to reach the wall, the music stops. The temporary accordion wall it is quickly pulled back revealing a room full of people who love and adore Steph.

"SURPRISE!" the whole room of friends and family shout.

Steph screams, startled and backs into me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. "Happy Birthday, Babe!" I said kissing the top of her head.

Mary Lou and her husband step forward first and give her a hug and kiss and wish her a happy birthday. They seem nice enough.

**Stephanie POV**

Holy crap! I see Mom & Dad, Val & Albert, Mary Lou & Lennie, all the guys including Lester and Bobby. I can't believe they pulled this off and I really thought everyone had forgotten my birthday!

While Mary Lou was hugging me, my stomach growled loudly. "Time to feed you," Ranger said with a grin. "Excuse us," he said leading me to the buffet.

"This is why you weren't worried about ordering." I said.

He winked at me. "I knew we had all your favorites ready and waiting in here."

"I can't believe you all fooled me," I pretended to pout.

"Sorry Babe, we just wanted to surprise you and let you know how important you are to all of us. The guys did most of the arrangements. Here let me show you," he said pulling out his phone. He showed me the pictures of Cal standing in front of a dry erase board with the words Bombshell Birthday pointing to a row of post-its. "You should have seen it," Ranger laughed, "it was like a black op mission the way it was planned to the finest detail. I was almost afraid I was going to mess it up and not get you here on schedule! The men would have had my head!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of the men going after Ranger for messing up their perfectly planned birthday op.

I don't really recognize this light-hearted Ranger but I like him. I smile feeling all the love in the room and most importantly having Ranger very close by and touching me most of the time.

Bobby and Lester approach and Ranger excuses himself to get me some food.

"You guys!" I shake my head, "I can't believe you were able to make me think you didn't know it was my birthday."

"It was hard," Bobby laughs, "Especially when we were waiting in the SUV watching for the skip. You were stewing on how no one remembered…, thank God that skip materialized when he did!" "Yeah," Les agrees, "We would never forget your special day Beautiful!" Les pulls me into a hug. He brushes a quick kiss across my lips and pulls back looking at my new jewelry. "I'm guessing my cousin gave you these."

I am beaming when I say "Yes and aren't they gorgeous?"

"Not as gorgeous as you, Babe," Ranger says walking up to us with two plates. "Shall we find a seat?" he suggests.

"We'll catch you later," Bobby says. He, Les and Ranger exchange looks using their ESP to have an entire conversation without uttering a single word, yet again.


End file.
